Love & Time
by MangaWritingLover
Summary: My very own story. Sorry the category doesn't comply, this is mainly written for a friend anyway xD. Anywho, this story is about a boy who is very dense, and doesn't realize all that goes on around him... Until it's too late...
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Chapter 1

_The_ _Dream_

_The grassy, green meadows danced with the wind currents, as they swayed gracefully in the sun. Watching from afar made me eager to join in with the group, as I ran in the meadows, gleefully swishing around the grass with my feet, slinging my arms with the gases around me, and finally plopped myself onto the earth, back laying against the crust with my arms swung behind my head. _'This is nice...' _I thought of joyously_. _Suddenly the once sunny, clear-blue skies turned a sudden, dark, mucky color, changing the cool weather to a damp, puffy atmosphere, which made it hard to breathe. I desperately gasped for the air that my lungs were deprived of, trying to make every lasting second count, as everything was slowly fading into the black. Seconds before my lungs began to die out; I began to see something that seemed to resemble a humanoid shape. I didn't care if the figure was human or not, I longed to find help from anything possible, the miserable pain being far too much to bear any longer. The shadowy figure suddenly turned around and started coming closer to me. Seeing that I may actually be saved, I used every last ounce of strength to reach out toward the figure. _'Just a lil' more…!'_ as I tried to grip the dark glob of shadows that were only decimeters away. Suddenly, I was engulfed by the shadows as the figure lunged towards me with great force. As I was sent crashing into the ground, I noticed that the shadowy figure actually had a face. A face that seemed awfully familiar… But I was given no time to clarify this sudden information, as I landed onto the ground with a thud, spewing out trickles of blood out of my mouth due to my lungs becoming full of blood due to the cracks in my lungs. The shadowy figure slowly approached me, which filled my eyes with terror as I saw the nothingness in the eyes of this being. _"Fear not, young one, for your time has not come yet…" _said the so-called being as it reached for my eyelids and closed them for me. _

Suddenly, I end up in my room, with a stinging pain to my abdomen as my dog jumped onto my bed to wake me up for his morning treat. His name is Max, a big, golden retriever with curly, lustrous coat, a muscular body structure, and weighs of 60 pounds. The battered clumps of fur clinging to his coat gives the idea of him being an old dog, but, as it turns out, he is only 4 years old, the battered clumps of fur come from his energetic nature, or so I presume.

"Okay, okay boy, you'll get your treat soon!" I said rashly, but happily, as I was ravaged by his fury of licks. "Down boy, down!"

As I got up to fetch his treat, with Max eagerly trailing behind, tail flinging around joyously. 'What a strange dream that was though…' I thought curiously, scratching my head with one hand, and grasping the bag of treats with the other, 'And why did I recognize that figure?' 'All of this makes no sense anymore…' I said with an exasperated sigh. 'Like the other dream's, it is, only a dream after all…right?'


	2. Chapter 2: Samantha

Chapter 2

Samantha

"Ahh, I'm so excited!" My close friend squeaked, as she was hanging up a banner that said in big, bold letters, "GRAND OPENING, WELCOME TO THE NEWEST, BIGGEST, BADDEST HAUNTED SHOP ON THE STREET! OPEN FROM THIS DAY ONWARD AS OF 8/25/2020!"

"Heh," I scoffed, "More like you should be worried about your banner then your shop." I spoke with a tiny bit of disappointment. "It'll drive the customers' away."

"No it won't!" She whined. "It's supposed to be a scary shop anyway! And what do you mean by, 'I should worry about the banner,' There's nothing wrong with it!" She whined, while stomping her feet like a little child having a temper tantrum from not getting their candy bar.

"The grammar." I said, rather blankly, as I unpacked more boxes of materials that I was pretty sure shouldn't be sold to the public… "I believe that the so-called word, "baddest" isn't even a word." I pointed out as I stared at the banner with disappointment.

"Oh, whatever, it's a word if I say so!" She huffed, while she grabbed a sharpie, as she attempted to make amends to my grammar correcting. She climbed the ladder once more and made a huge "x" shape across "baddest" and froze, as she didn't know what to write as a replacement word. I sighed as I saw my longtime friend troubled with such simple things that I felt sorry for her. So I made my resolution to help her out like usual.

"Give me the marker, girl, you're gonna' fall over your own tiny wits." I sighed exasperatedly, as I snagged the marker due to my tall height and helped her down as I took her place and wrote, "traumatizing" instead. "muuuch better…" I said relieved, as I slowly climbed back down, and hopped off the silver, shiny ladder.

"Traumatizing…eh?" She questioned, with amusement full in her tone. "Nice, nice. See? This is why I keep you around!" She joked playfully as she hit my back with a playful thud.

"Now now Samantha-"I began, which, I was soon stopped by her finger as she shushed me harshly.

"Alexandre, you do know… Not… To… Call… Me... That... Name..." She said coldly as she shot me a piercing glare.

"And you also know very well that one, I'm quite the kidder." I said quite stiffly. "And two, you yourself, know not to call me by that name either." I said sternly as I raised an eyebrow toward her.

"Well you thought you could call me Samantha, so I decided that I could call you Alexandre." Samantha said crossly, turning on her moody mode. Seeing her going into moody mode, I myself shut down the joker inside and realized what had to be done.

"Fine, fine, sorry for calling you Samantha, Sam." I muttered rather childishly.

"I forgive you, Alex!" Sam gleefully rejoiced. "Now as a way to celebrate the grand opening of my shop, and to know you're really sorry, how about you take me out for dinner?" She squealed with glee.

"Ugh… Do I have to…?" I whined, as I honestly didn't want to take her out for dinner due to her pickiness about food and always choosing the pricey things that make my wallet cry. Sam shot me a dirty look that spelled death so I quickly shielded myself as a means to save myself from her anguish that was building. "Fine! I'll take you out to dinner already!" I said with haste, as I saw impending doom coming from a certain aura around her.

"Muuuch better." Sam said rather calmly, as she quickly retreated, walking away for quite a while until suddenly swishing back around as if, she had forgotten something. "Oh yeah! And don't forget to tell me about that odd dream you had last night!" She said with her usual bright smile, and shiny, brown hair glistening in the setting sun, and dancing with the wind with beauty and grace.

"Uhm… I don't know about that…" I lied, not wanting to tell her the dream, as it was something I myself, was uncomfortable with. Guessing that she heard me, I heard the angry stampede of her feet crashing into the sidewalk as she was gaining in on me. She started to pull on my ear as she brought it close to her mouth. "Ow, Ow! That hurts! Let Go!" I screeched, without putting up a fight, as the pedestrians took a sudden interest in our little squabble. "You're attracting a lot of attention!"

"Oh good, then they might wanna come by later and see the shop when it's actually open later." Sam said with a dark tone. I decided to finally calm down and shut my trap as I could tell just how serious she was about this. "I know you remember that dream far too well, you're the only one in town that actually remembers all of their dreams. You're also the only one who can't remember your own past like a pathetic little baby. Now, will you tell me the dream, or no?" Sam growled as she applied more pressure on my ear.

"Y-yes ma'am. I will! Now please stop!" I plead, as the pain was making my ear go numb. Sam slowly released her grip and let out a huge sigh.

"Okay, good, you understand. I expect you to pick me up at eight o' clock, and bring me back home by ten, 'kay? Sam requested, as she twirled back around and skipped back home joyfully, turning back one last time to give me a wave of goodbye, me waving back rather weakly.

'Oh boy what have I gotten myself into…?' I sighed, as I ruffled my hair to relieve some stress. 'This is going to be a long~ day. I can't wait to get it over with.' I thought as I did some more finishing touches with the packages, and locked up the store before heading back to my apartment. 'Ya know, for only being eighteen, I can't believe I handle myself better than Sam with her being 20. Wait a minute, isn't she too young to even own a shop?! Oh well, guess I'll ask her later when I have to take her out.' Suddenly realizing that I had to take her out made me go into depression mode again as I realized I would have a very sad wallet walking around with me yet again after having to take her out last time. 'Better get home and get dressed a lil' I guess…' I decided as I took my bike and rode on home, due to the town I live in isn't even 25 miles in circumference, making it the smallest in our area, and is probably why there aren't many cars around here. 'I just hope I can maintain what peaceful life I have left.' I groaned, as I strolled through the town, arrived at home, and got into my apartment to get my clothes ready for dinner and then decided to take a nap as I plopped myself onto the bed face first and instantaneously fell asleep, due to helping Sam all day with the grand opening of her new shop.


	3. Chapter 3: Dates

Chapter 3

Date or No Date?

Alex's POV

The fiery sun has finally taken its break as it descended under the horizon, waiting to arise once more in the morning, as for now, its break time, leaving behind the pink, fluffy clouds as a departing gift. I awoke from my nap with a groggily start as I let out a big yawn and rubbed my eyes to wake myself up a bit more.

"Ahh that was a nice ~ nap… Say what time is it anyway?" I spoke aloud to no one in particular as I let out yet another big yawn and looked at my old buddy, the alarm clock for my answer.

"Oh. My. Baby Jesus, I overslept!" I squeaked as I realized that it was 7:20 P.M., taking 15 minutes to get ready, and about 25 minutes to get there. I quickly took my shower, brushed my teeth, and gathered my clothing apparel as I tried to make a hasty decision on what to wear, seeing how Sam had always gotten mad at me since we were little for my old habit of slapping on whatever clothing I had.

I decided that a nice, white, button-up T-Shirt top that goes over my clean, black T-Shirt underneath would do. The white T-Shirt had a grayed out design of a great, black dragon going from the waist, up to the neck, wrapping around the neck, and back down the other side, with little shockwaves of flames wrapping around the dragon. Then I threw on some random nice pair of jeans that I had lying around in the closet, seeing as most jeans looked the same to me.

I quickly ran out of the house with my wallet in the pocket of my jeans bulging out and grabbed the bike and left with a hasty retreat, leaving behind a trail of dust as I had to race with time as I took too long to get ready, seeing as it was already 7:45 P.M. Racing through the streets weren't too bad though, the raging winds brushing across my face and hair felt nice after taking a cool shower, my white top flapping in the wind due to not buttoning up the shirt to get more of a casual look. I skidded to a halt by twisting the bike horizontally in front of Sam's house, making a cloud of dust, which made me cough due to my allergies.

"Looks like I made a bad move…" I muttered to myself through the coughing session I was having. I approached the door and made a heavy knock to let her know I had arrived, seeing as the house itself was pretty big and her room just _had_(emphasize)to be on the other side of the house. After waiting about 5 minutes, I decided to get out my phone and flipped it open to check the time. "Its 8:10, where is she?! She wanted me to be here by 8 o'clock so where is she?!" I exclaimed, quite upset due to her lack of caring about time. "Typical women." I scoffed, as I plopped down on the swinging chair she had on her front porch, crossing my arms and swaying with the calm winds.  
"I'll be out there in a second! Just let me make the finishing touches on my outfit!" Sam said suddenly, as I heard her shouting from the other side of the house. I got up from the chair and prepped myself to speak up for once, as I myself barely speak up.

"Well you probably would've been done by now if you had gotten ready sooner!" I shouted back, returning her response.

"Well I started getting ready at 7 so I thought I'd make it in time!" Sam whined as she started rushing herself to get ready faster as she seemed extra excited for this date for some reason. Alex… not so much.

"Oh my sweet mother of God, you women and your fashion apparel…" I muttered to myself rather grumpily, as I hopped on my bike and turned back to give her my reply. "Well, I'll be on the bike waiting for you to come on out!" I shouted back through the door, seconds later Sam returned the shout with a simple "'Kay." I sat on the bike calmly and simply counted down the time to another empty wallet.

Sam's POV

"Alrighty now, what to wear…?" I said as I calmly stepped out of the shower with my bath towel neatly wrapped around my body, trickles of water only visible in my hair, on my face, and trails of the liquid down my brightly tanned legs. As I left the bathroom with the bottle of lotion, I picked up both a yellow and a blue dress, each dress having linen flowers that seemed to bloom on the bosoms of each dress, with the color of the flowers corresponding with the dress itself. "Hmm…" I hummed to myself, stuck on which dress to wear to the "date". "I could ~ wear the yellow dress, but I'm pretty sure that won't trigger enough reaction from him… So the blue one?" I argued with myself, as I started leaning toward choosing the blue dress. "Hue ~ but wait…" I whined to myself. "I have this _gorgeous_ (emphasize) red dress that I could wear!" I suddenly realized which brought me many glamorous ideas. "Yeah, I think this dress should be enough to "wow" him!" I giggled as I took the dress from the closet and quickly got ready for our date, as it was a very exciting one, and important one at that. As I slipped my glittery high heels on, with my little hefty black purse slung around my shoulder, my pearl necklace neatly wrapped around my neck, and a beautiful diamond ring I got from Alex for my birthday, I quickly ran for the door, like a little kid that was just told he/she was getting a brand new toy and were just about to go get it. I accidentally tripped over my pet tiger's, Andre's, tail, as I was in too big of a rush. Andre let out a big, outstretched yawn as he just calmly stretched out, licked his white and black striped tail, and went back to his calm nap. I gave Andre a little pat on his powerful head then quickly fled before he realized that it was I who stepped on his tail. As I burst through the door, I saw that I made Alex jump, seeing as he fell off his own bike from the huge noise the slamming of the door must've made. I giggled to myself at that thought. 'This is going to be an interesting night…' I thought to myself, as I decided to flaunt off my dress for Alex.

Alex's POV

As I waited on my bike relaxing in the soothing winds, it was all thrown off balance as Sam slammed her door, which caught me by surprise as I fell off my own bike due to the surprise.

"Holy snapple berries, girl could you _please _(emphasize) not do that-" I whined at first, rubbing my head and wiping the dust off of my neat clothing. I stopped my sentence to see what a smoking-hot dress Sam was wearing, the red dress glittered in the setting sun, her green eyes glowing with beauty, glistening brunette hair swaying with the calm winds, and her skin seemed to glow when the sun beamed down onto her. The pearl necklace gave a nice look, and seeing her wear the diamond ring I got her for her birthday three years ago made me happy, seeing how she loved jewelry anyway. I gawked at her in awe with my jaw open ajar as I quickly tried to make myself look better out of feeling like such a loser that didn't deserve a beauty like Sam.

"S-sorry I'm not dressed as good as you…" I stammered, seeing as I still had trouble speaking with pretty women.

"You look wonderful, Alex!" Sam exclaimed, obviously trying to make me feel better. Sadly, it doesn't work that way with me, as I put up a fight about how much I looked so unprepared for this dinner.

"No, I don't, Sam and you know it." I snapped back, as I hopped onto the bike and waited for Sam to get on. "Now come on, the clock's-a-tickin'" I said with a southern accent, pointing at my wrist while doing so.

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say ~" Sam said, as she fixed her dress so she could hop onto the bike. I calmly waited for her to situate herself before heading off to the finest Italian restaurant in town; after all, she loved Italian food, so I figured, 'Why not?'

Sam's POV

'This is my chance…' I told myself before we took off, as I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my body and head on his back. In doing so, Alex's instant reaction was to blush and flinch a little bit, as he tried to lean more forward in order to get away from my grasp, but I only held on tighter, making him stop forcing himself and I could feel him take a deep breath as he began to speak.

"Umm… Sam…" Alex began, obviously quite shy as I myself had some bust to my chest. "You're making me a little… uncomfortable…"

"You'll be fine, you carry girls all the time on your bike anyway right?" I teased, as I buried my head into his shoulder neatly and relaxed my grip around his waist just a little bit, so he could pedal easier.

"Thanks." Was all Alex could say, as I could tell he was embarrassed enough, knowing how innocent the poor fella was anyway.

'Ahhh, I'm so lucky he's so innocent he doesn't know why I do this' I giggled to myself as I began to fall victim to his warm embrace, making me doze off a little bit. 'I could stay like this for eternity… with Alex…' I slowly began to think, as the calming atmosphere made my world stop, as I finally fell asleep, holding onto Alex as if I would die without him.

"Sleep well…" I could hear Alex mumble before I fell asleep.

Alex's POV

'Geez, I can't believe she's taking advantage of the situation…' I thought to myself after Sam had clung to me. I've never been on a so-called "date" in my entire life, so all of this stuff was new to me. 'Was this a norm for dates?' I took this thought into consideration as we were riding along the way. 'Looks like she's finally falling asleep.' I noticed, as I could feel her breathing begin to slow down to a steady pace. 'Sleep well…' I softly whispered to Sam, hoping she got the message. 'Does Sam really love me?' I thought to myself questioningly. 'After all, this _is_(emphasize) just dinner, right? Not a date?'


	4. Chapter 4: The Cold Hard Truth

Chapter 4

The Cold, Hard Truth

Alex's POV

With the sun on the other side of the world, it made the evening night quite dark. The crickets happily chirped away, the creepy crawlers let themselves loose into the night, happily doing as they obliged without a care, because that's just what their freedom is like. 'Not so much like mine though' I grumbled to myself as Sam was still clinging onto me rather tightly for some odd reason. "Come on Sam, time to wake up now." I calmly said to Sam, as I gave her a slight nudge to arouse her. She gave me no response, as she was still clinging onto me even now.

"I wanna stay like this for a little while longer…" She mumbled softly, causing me to give a questioning look.

"What was that?" I asked curiously, as I believe I must've misheard her. "Never mind…" She grumbled, as she began to snooze off again. "Come on Sam, we've arrived at an Italian restaurant; you're favorite kind of food." I growled, getting impatient by her childish actions, as I was tapping my foot on the ground rapidly. But saying that seemed to spring some life into her, as her eyes shot wide open and awoke with a bit too(emphasize) much energy.

"Italian food?! Where?!" She squeaked with great eagerness as she swung her head left and right swiftly.

"You'd know that you're standing right at the entrance if you weren't so excited over the whole "Italian," thing." I sighed solemnly as I shook my head with my hand on my face. "Geez you better not be like this in the restaurant yourself or I'm leaving you (emphasize) to pay the bill and (emphasize) the tip. I spoke with an anguish tone as I shot her a glare, and then soon felt bad as I saw tears begin to form. 'Awww geez. I can't be mean to a girl… nonetheless, Sam…" I thought with a great amount of guilt. I don't know why, but I could never stay mad at Sam for too long. "Sorry Sam, I didn't mean any of it, honestly…" I spoke with a tone of sadness and guilt mixed into it, as I saw Sam come up to me and hug me.

"This is how you'll repay me…" She spoke between gasps of breaths from her tears as they welled up in her eyes.

Sam's POV

'I want to spend time with him…' I unconsciously thought to myself. 'Just for a little bit longer… I want to stay like this with him… Before things start to change…" I thought to myself. I know I can't stay like this with him forever, It's not meant to be is why, so I'll just take this time with him as if it were last moments… I hugged him tightly for about 5 minutes longer, wanting to stay in warmth for just a little while longer.

"Sam?" Alex said questioningly. It slowly brought me back to consciousness as I lifted my head with my eyes all puffy from crying in his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Sam, I didn't think it was that mean to you…" He spoke in a very soft tone. His words pierced through my heart like I had been shot at point-blank range. What hurt me was not that he got the answer wrong as to why I was crying, but that he doesn't know why I'm crying, and the irony of it all made me cry some more.

"Co-come on, let's go inside and get something to eat, that'll make you feel better!" Alex said with fake joyfulness, trying to act joyful for my sake, making me in a much happier mood as I sucked in my tears and walked inside the restaurant, hand in hand with Alex, trying to take what happiness is left in my life.

Alex's POV

As we walked into the restaurant, it gave me a sense of being a little bit rich with such a fancy atmosphere this place gave off. Chandeliers were hanging above from every table and booth, the tables having a neat, white table cloth over the wooden masterpiece. The chairs had nice cushions for extra comfort; the floor had an intensely unique design, with many colorful strings intertwining with one another to create even more, beautiful colors that it felt it was made for the gods. Everything about this place made both Sam and I marvel at it all. It also made my wallet want to crawl under a rock, as I could just imagine the price the food will be. I happily, yet sadly awaited to be sat down at the table to spend such a night with Sam, as I could sense this was a very important night for her, and I did care about her happiness so I did my best to be cheerful, for her sake.

"So… Uhh… What should I get…?" I stuttered… Turns out, I didn't know my Italian that much. I chuckled to myself at the thought, acquiring a look of awkwardness from Sam, but then Sam suddenly leaned over the table and was trying to help me decide what to choose from the menu.

"Well the spaghetti or ravioli seems to be good, so does the lasagna and maybe just plain pasta with Alfredo sauce sounds great too!" Sam said while pointing out good food to select from the menu. Too bad my mind was paying attention to other things than the menu… "What're you blushing for?" Sam said teasingly as she flaunted her bust; making me assume she knew what I was thinking, making me take a sudden interest in the menu as I stuffed my nose into it.

"Sh-shut up and just order already!" I stammered as I decided on the pasta with Alfredo sauce. Oddly enough, Sam decided on the same thing, making me wonder if it was just a coincidence or not. I shrugged it off and quietly awaited my order.

"Here are you're drinks, sir." The waiter said calmly as he placed red wine next to Sam, and water next to me. "Enjoy the view; as your food will be out shortly." The waiter stated as he nodded toward us and soon after walked away.

"This better be worth it for all the money I'm probably going to be spending…" I said irritated, as I rapped the table with my fingers. Sam tried her best to calm me down, trying to soothe me with her words.

"It- it's not that (emphasize) bad-" Sam began but I interrupted her.

"Not that bad-" My butt!" I asserted. "The Alfredo pasta or whatever you wanna call it cost us twelve dollars each! With it being at that price, it has (emphasize) to be good." I growled with distain in my voice. I then saw Sam try to pull the whole crying act again so I quickly changed my mood and sat there quietly, waiting for the food I longed for quietly. The atmosphere around us suddenly went from classy and cheerful to quite an awkward, stifling one. What made it worse was that Sam kept on fidgeting in her chair, which for one thing, made me worry for her, and another thing, is wonder if she was nervous or something. Could my attitude have done this to make her this way?

Sam's POV

'Aww geez," I thought to myself. 'I don't know how or even when to break the news to him…!' I thought worriedly, as the questions and thought processing made it seem that I was having a whole conversation with myself, a monologue. I realized this as Alex was giving me a questioning look with one of his eyes cocked and the other squinting at me. I soon collected myself as to not seem any more suspicious than I probably already was, seeing as the waiter was coming by our table to finally deliver us the food we ordered 45 minutes ago.

"Here is your food, sir. Enjoy." The waiter addressed as he gave us yet another nod and then went back to move on to other customers who have waited for their orders to be taken.

"Heh, looks good!" Alex happily announced to no one in particular as he gobbled down his food like usual. I swear, sometimes he is such a slob. Good thing he's got me around to help baby him.

"Alex! Use a napkin at the very least to wipe your mouth off idiot!" I exclaimed as I grabbed his napkin and wiped it for him, arousing a grunt from him as he pushed away my hand.

"Come on Sam, I'm eighteen now, you don't have to baby me anymore!" Alex whined, as he was too focused on eating the food he was complaining so much about.

"But you still act like such a child though and that's the only reason why I do this!" I exclaimed as I tried to wipe off the rest of the sauce on his face.

"Why do you treat me like you're my mom when you're really not?!" Alex sniped back, feeling sure about his comeback.

'This is it! The timing seems right!' I thought excitedly. "Well that's where you're wrong, because I am your mother!" I shot back his remark with the sole truth, causing his jaw to drop as he tried to reject the idea.

Alex's POV

'No… no… this can't be… this must be some sort of a bad joke…right? I was told my parents died in an accident… so I should have no mother alive… unless… my entire life has been a lie…? All a lie…?! "Sam!" I erupted, full of anger and sorrow, along with slamming my hands on the table. "Are you really telling me the truth, or are you just pulling a horrible joke on me, as this is no laughing matter." I uttered darkly, hoping this was all honestly a bad joke.

"N-no… I'm not kidding you at all… I am and will always be you're mother, Alex…" Sam muttered quietly, fearing for her safety as I unconsciously lashed out my anger toward her. Our little squabble apparently brought all the attention of the restaurant, causing me to freeze in my tracks as I tried to calm myself down and just sat back down in my seat completely shocked to the news I just heard.

"Heh, looks like she finally spilled the beans." Said a voice over the announcement speakers in the restaurant. "Get them. Bring me the boy, and make sure to restrain the women."

Suddenly, the people in the restaurant came after Sam and I, leaving us no choice, but to run.

"Come on Alex! Take me back to my house and we'll hideout there!" Said Sam as she grabbed my arm as I was still too shocked to move due to finding out I've been lied to my whole life. Sam had me wrap my arms around her waist as she sped off toward her house, with the people of the restaurant running after us, all of their efforts soon coming to naught. Shortly after 10 minutes, we arrive at Sam's house, as she practically dragged me around like a ragdoll, and tossed me onto her bed as she decided to rest beside me. Moments later I slowly fall asleep, but before I do, I hear Sam mutter these words, "Goodnight my son, I shall explain everything in the morning."

In a Dark, Eerie Room

"Heh, so they got away did they…?" Said the same announcer voice that came on in the Italian restaurant.

"Umm… Athenos-sama? May I ask who they were?" Said a shy, young looking female.

"Oh? Those two? The women was the mother of the male, the male being your 'twin'." Said Athenos, as he sat back in his chair rather maliciously, also bringing a smirk to come across his face. Upon hearing this information, it excited the girl very much so.

"Yay! We finally found my twin! Can I meet him, can I meet him?!" Said the spunky girl as she was practically jumping off the walls after hearing such news.

"Calm down Yukari-chan, you'll meet him soon enough, now calm down already okay?!" Said Athenos very sternly, causing Yukari to stop in her tracks and finally calm down.

"Ok sir…" Yukari spoke dully, as she went back to her work before of working for her master, Athenos.

"Hehehe… Soon… Very soon… Will this town get much… much livelier…" Athenos remarked to himself as he resumed his work for the next task...


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

Chapter 5

Secrets

Sam's POV

With the peaceful atmosphere of nature roaming about the room, crickets and the soothing evening winds, as well as the starry night sky above the house, brought the peaceful snores my son gave off as he drifted off into his deep slumber. As he fell asleep, I got off the bed and waltzed out of the bedroom to let him sleep, as I also had some things to tend to. I had to make sure that nobody was still following us, but for safety precautions, I locked up the door nice and tight, then went into the kitchen to get a cool glass of water to cool down and went to the living room couch to think over what happened and what shall happen next.

I plopped down onto the couch and lounged in it, as I held the cup under my hand rather curiously as I tried to think of what to do after this. 'I wasn't supposed to tell him that I was his mother at all, for reasons that I myself loathe to recall...,' I thought sullenly, as the memories flooded back into my mind. 'The way it all happened was far too cruel for any human being…' I then cut myself off as I didn't want to become indulged in the memory once again unless necessary. 'I have to survive until morning to explain to Alex everything. The story, what happened, and why… 'Oh and also why I had finally told him, that dream he had, the voice he heard, I need to know more about it, if he tells me what the voice had said then I may be able to take one step further into solving this mystery.' I thought to myself as I readied the couch for me to sleep on. Knowing that Alex was safe and tucked into bed, I dozed off into a peaceful slumber, waiting for morning to come to explain everything…

Alex's POV

I wounded up back in the field that was once filled with memories anyone would love to revel in, the once beautiful meadows with the sunny skies ready to greet you, except that this time the tides had turned entirely for the whole environment.

Dark clouds had consumed the skies, bringing with it raging storms, and the crushing feeling inside my body had returned to me, bringing me to my knees once more, as I tried to resist the pressure with more effort this time, only to find out that my efforts would only slow down the spreading of the pain. So I slowly began to stop resisting, letting the pain slowly consume me as I hung my head down, powerless. How could I fight back now? I had just found out that Sam was my mother, all this time! How?! And why wouldn't she have told me this earlier?! I mean, sure it seems unreasonable but I needed to know this, since I was told that my parents died in a fire that went off when I was out and about. The pain of being lied to and never knowing a thing made me weak and give up on my life, with all the will left within me gone. All of it was gone, until I heard a voice, the same voice that had come to me the night before the so called "date". Slowly, the shadowy figure had come toward me.

"What are you doing, Alex?" The shadowy figure had spoken, with a tone of disappointment. "You are a man, you can fight this enhanced pressure. After all-"

"Shut up! What do you know anyway?! You don't know me, so what makes you think you can say such things?!" I snapped at the figure, which had so rudely accused me of being such things.

"What are you talking about Alex? I _do (emphasize)_ know you, as you know I." The Shadow spoke, gaining a gasp from my already wheeze-like state.

"H-how do you know me…? I spoke, barely, as the air was already about to leave my body, since I could barely stand as it is.

"Do not focus on nonessential details, save the stories for later. Instead," Spoke the Shadow as it just stood there, watching me suffer. "I'll help you wake up, dawn approaches us very soon." Spoke the Shadow as I saw a hand spring forth from it, onto my chest, as it latched onto me and pushed me to the ground, soon piercing through it and causing my body to pulsate violently as I had a harsh awakening, holding my chest tightly to make sure the hole really wasn't there. After a few checkups on my body, to make sure none of it was actually injured, I decided to actually look around my surroundings to see where I was exactly. Turns out I was in Sam's bedroom… I think… 'I think I've been in here once or twice when I was young I think…'

Suddenly, the door flung open, with Sam at the doorway with a breakfast-in-bed tray, as if she was expecting me to already be awake. "What great timing you have there Sam." I said grimly as I took a sip of orange juice that was on the tray.

"Enough of your sass, boy, now hurry up and eat, we got a lot of explainin' to do and not much time to do so so eat boy! Eat like the wind! Eat like you've never-!"

"I GET IT, MOTHER, SHEESH!" I said hastily, as I mowed down the biscuits and gravy on the tray, alongside my hash browns. After I finished eating all the food, I rested my arm on my stomach and hung my head back in pain. "Oh god I think I'm about to burst…" I grumbled as I hiccupped in-between each other word.

"Oh quit your whining, we're going to have to get moving real quick, so I'll explain as much as possible, your little dream can wait till' later!" Rushed Sam as she was tapping her foot at the door, waiting for me to get finished and cleaned up.

"But wait…," I began, as the gears in my mind started to turn. "The guy- I mean girl- ack! I don't know what it was actually, it was all dark and looked like a shadow, and, and, and floaty-thingies and was all transparent and, and-"

"ALEX CAN YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! YOU'RE GETTING ANNOYING!" Said Sam quite angrily, making me zip up my mouth, get out an imaginary key, and locked my mouth shut. Then when Sam turned around I quickly unlocked it and started babbling off random nonsense that sounded like a whole new language, which in turn, only angered her more, so then I decided to lock the mouth up for a good while.

Shortly after my rather raillery act, Sam kept on hassling me to get ready as we were apparently going to go somewhere. But where? Seriously, the only known way of transportation we had was a bike. A bike! Pretty sure we can't get too far in that thing, especially with the two of us. Then of course I just _have (emphasize) _to get surprised by this cool-looking vehicle. I hear that they called them cars out there in the urban areas?

"Hey Sam, what is that thing? It looks _so (emphasize) _cool!" I shrieked with excitement, as I was examining the mysterious vehicle with quite the amount of enthusiasm, as this was all new to me. My words seemed to make Sam laugh though, as she had to hold onto the hunk of metal just to prevent herself from falling. If I knew I could've made people laugh so much at a much earlier age, I probably would've set out to become a comedian. Then Sam finally stopped her hysterical laughing session and tried to calm herself down. After doing so, she gestured me to get in, as I struggled for a second to find this "handle" that was supposedly on this automobile, which, Sam was getting too impatient with me as she just opened it up from the inside. As I climbed inside, I gave Sam a flurry of questions.

"Hey Sam, why are we on a run? Why did those people attack us? How are you my mother? And how the heck did you get this thing?!"

"Just listen to me, ok?" Sam said in a hushed voice. When I saw Sam's face, I slowly realized that now was not the time for questions and that I should shut my trap, as I saw tears slowly fall from Sam's eyes.

"To answer the whole "mother" question, it is because of this "scientist" guy named "Athenos". He came to this small town of ours and told my dad he'd pay us a half a million dollars if we were to allow him to use me as a science experiment. Since we needed the money, my father agreed to such a deal, as the man took me away; alongside my kitty I had with me, due to him saying he needed the pet for something else. Athenos said that he'd return us by the next day, which indeed he did, but what he did to us in the labs were too inhumane. My father decided that after Athenos took my cat and I for the day, Athenos still could not be trusted, since we knew nothing about the man at all, to follow him all the way back to the lab. Apparently, my father used to specialize in stealth missions that the military issued to him, so his stealth skills were on divine levels, which made spying on Athenos a snap. If only he weren't so old though…" Sam suddenly drifted off, staring off into the distance. Noticing this, I snapped my fingers in her face to bring her back, making her flinch, and then finally she came back to reality. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Any who, what my father saw was unbelievable. I was put in this machine-type thing, hooked up to wires and whatnot. I was knocked out from the looks of things, and then Athenos stuck a needle inside of my arm, extracting some blood in the process. Do mind that I was only two, two years old! For this reason, Athenos had to be extremely careful with the extraction. He managed to extract the fluids successfully and put them into a cabinet called, "DNA Replication/Mutations". Off to the side my dad saw the kitten hooked up to another machine, which also had its blood extracted. This blood went to another cabinet though, called, "Mutating Animals". Seeing all of these demented science experiments going on made my dad gag a little, causing him to get caught by Athenos, as my father was chased away, leaving my cat and I behind at this crazy science lab.

Oddly enough, I was returned to my house the next day, happily jumping into my mother's arms, as the cat just lazily went to the corner and took a nap. My father told us all that he had seen and how when Athenos was returning us, he gave my dad a conniving smile as he said, "Well then my good sir, thank you for lending me your daughter and pet, these subjects will help to further advance society. I will return nine months later to see the results of my scientific experiment. Do _not (emphasize) _forget." That is all I was told, sadly, as I obviously can't recall what I physically did, but I do know, however, that weeks after the cat, Andre, was taken to that lab, he started to act strangely…

Two months later though, he was beginning to grow black stripes on his white, sleek coat, which was obviously out of place. He still kept his calm demeanor, but boy was his appetite HUGE! He kept on eating and eating without becoming a fat little bastard and eventually, we had to feed him meat, as we could tell what was going on. Athenos had injected him with some type of weird medicine that somehow managed to mutate poor Andre, a calm, peaceful housecat, into a big, white Bengal tiger! Man, what science does to things. But that's not the worst part. Nine months later, Athenos seriously came back, this time with a much bigger crowd, and not the friendly kind either. Big, huge muscle looking men, clothed in black suits, were waiting behind Athenos, as he entered through the doorway along with his "bodyguards" as soon as we opened the door.

"Pardon me, Mr. Adynamos, but you do remember our deal, yes? Or did you seriously forget already?" Mocked Athenos, as a baby's cry struck out. Hearing this made my dad immediately become cautious of anything that came at him. "Don't worry, puny human, all I came by for was to see how my little science experiment was doing." Said Athenos quite calmly, but was obviously filled with dread, as he walked over to Andre, after closely inspecting the now huge tiger. "Tsk, another failure." Spat Athenos, as he kicked Andre in the stomach, infuriating him as he got up and tried to swipe at Athenos, but then stopped as the cat went back to its napping position, as it appeared to be far too lazy to fight back. "Useless science experiment, a complete failure. You are of no use to me anymore. You're not even _supposed (emphasize) _to be a tiger, let alone a placid beast. Guards! Be rid of this creature. Immediately." Spat Athenos as he turned away, disgusted at his failure science experiment. My dad told me that I flung onto Andre to protect him, as he was still my cat and I didn't want him hurt one bit. "Wait." Said Athenos to his bodyguards' firmly right before they mowed down both Andre and I. "Let the failure live, no point in wasting your energy on such puny creatures." Mocked Athenos. "Now… to get down to business…" As Athenos brought out the source of the crying noise, the baby, into view.

A baby boy it was, with dark, black hair, and a swirl on the middle of his head. "This baby…" Spoke Athenos as he threw the basket the baby was in at us, thankfully that my dad caught. "Is a baby born from your daughter's DNA. Take good care of that baby, as I expect _great (emphasize) _reports from you guys. These reports are to tell me _all (emphasize) _that happens to him. _Especially (emphasize) _his dreams. I expect these reports to be every month, and to be given to me promptly on time, not one day later than the requested day." Listed Athenos as he gave us all the orders on what to do and how to do so. "Oh and, one more thing." Athenos said as if, he just remembered something at the last second. "_Never (emphasize) _tell him who his parents are, just say they died in an accident or something. Heyyy, a fire will do, yeah, let's go with that. If he _does (emphasize) _ever find out… huehuehue… well let's just say it won't be a fun day for anyone…" Athenos spoke darkly, giving me the shivers, as I just shook my head, alongside everyone else.

"So…" I began, after trying to take all of this entirely new information in. "Is that why I was never told anything? Like, ever?"

"Yup." Was all Sam said, just flat out "yup".

"Hey! You can't be saying that master is a bad person are you?!" Spoke a very cute feminine voice that appeared to be coming from the backseat. From hearing this voice out of nowhere, both Sam and I spun our heads to look into the backseat to find a cute, young teenager in the backseat. "Wait… a teenager? What? How'd she get in here?!" I gasped, as I just sat there in awe at this amazing sight. Sam on the other hand, took the situation far more seriously and was freaking out, as she started shrieking in horror since the girl _did (emphasize) _sort of pop out of nowhere practically.

"How the hell did you get in here young lady?!" Shrieked Sam as she picked up the bat she apparently had down by her seat. Makes me wonder what else she could hide down there… Any who, as I drifted back to reality, I saw the young girl protecting herself from my mother, as she was trying to evade the strikes of Sam's swings with what little space she had in the backseat. Somewhere deep inside me though told me to stop this madness, as I put my arms out to protect the girl from a strike that would've struck her, as I felt the stinging pain feeling arise immediately as I flinched back in pain and yelped to make Sam realize just how much that hurt. After we all recollected ourselves, while I rested my bruised arms on the armrests that were so conveniently on the sides of my seat.

"I'm so sorry for all the ruckus I caused. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Yukari Adynamos, but you can just call me Yukari-chan. Well, I'm glad to meet you two!" Said Yukari as she tried to give us a bow while still seated politely. She also gave the both of us a comforting smile, making us lower our guards down. Then Sam suddenly realized something.

"Wait…. Adynamos? But that's-"

"Exactly. I'm your twin, Alex!" Yipped Yukari as she pulled me into a snuggly hug, making my face light up and to start getting intensely nervous. I tried to wriggle away, making Yukari a very sad girl… 'Craaap…' I thought. 'I did it again…'

"Do you not like me hugging you, Alex…" Said Yukari in a very depressed tone, as she hung her head down and started fidgeting with her fingers. Sam on the other hand, was too surprised by what had just happen as she just froze up entirely. Thank goodness we're not driving yet…

"No no, it's not that… it's just that I'm not used to being hugged is all… especially by pretty girls…" I spoke shyly as I began to blush hard and turned a 180 and tried to focus on other things. Like pizza, oh yes~ 'pizza sounds nice~…' I thought, as I slowly calmed down and drifted off to pizza paradise. Which, didn't last long as I was yet brought into another hug by Yukari and my pizza's soon floated off and away. "Noooo! My pizza!" I cried as I held out my hands trying to reach for the pizza, which happened to be Sam's face, making Sam upset and Yukari to hug tighter due to my struggle to get the imaginary pizza I so desperately desired. Yuuup… This is going to be one loooong trip…


End file.
